buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
D
"D" is an ability name. Cards with "D" abilities can share them with other cards on the field through D Share. If a card has Spiral D Share, it gets the "D" abilities of cards in its soul. It is currently unique to Ancient World. See also D Share, Spiral D Share, and Linkdragon Order. List of Cards with " " Ancient World Items *Link Explosive Chain, Agito Mine (At start of opponent's attack phase, an opponent's card gets power-3000 and critical-1) *Link Dragon Deity Sword, "Jaw of Spiral"(Souls in this card cannot be dropped by your opponent's card effects) *Links Chain Blade, "Wild Chain" (Gets Penetrate, and cannot be Rest by opponent's card effects) *Links Glove, "Bond Glove" (Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects) *Linkdragon Sledge, Agitocrush (On attack, you may drop the top card of your deck - if it has Share, deal 1 damage to opponent) *Linkblast Chain, Agito Mines (At the start of your opponent's attack phase, choose a card on your opponent's field, and for this turn, it gets power-3000, and critical-1) *Order's Axe, "Wildaxe" (During your turn, gets power+3000) *Throwaxe, "Tsumuji" (On attack, you may pay 1 gauge to deal 1 damage to opponent) *Throwspear, "Dragojavelin" (On attack, destroy an opponent's size 2 or less monster) Monsters Size 0 *Nimble Arms, Cook (Gets power+1000 and defense+1000) *Novice, Koyubi (On attack, you may drop the top card of your deck) *Quickwit, Tsumasaki (During the opponent's turn, gets defense+3000) *Robust, Tonn (Its abilities on the field cannot be nullified) *Softly, Niksdrib (When it enters field, you may pay 1 life to drop 1 of opponent's gauge) *Swift Claws, Wings (When it attacks and destroys an opponent's monster, deal 1 damage to opponent) Size 1 *Assailant, Tategami (When it enters field, drop a soul from an opponent's card) *Beautiful, Sasa (When would be destroyed, you may pay 2 gauge to nullify it's destruction) *Bloated, Harahara (On attack, gain 2 life) *Brilliance, Rimbo (Its abilities cannot be nullified) *Cyclonic Thunderaxe, Agito (Counter Pay 2 gauge to Stand this card) *Darkshadow, Genji (Pay 1 gauge when it would leave the field to remain on the field) *Earnest, Enpi (On attack, pay 2 life to draw a card) *Handy, Toteki (On attack, you may pay 1 life to prevent an opponent's monster from Standing during their next start phase) *Head of Linkdragon Order, Agito (On attack, gets Penetrate for turn) *Heavystriker, Kaina (Gets critical+1) *Jaunty, Bodolo (Draw a card when it attacks and destroys an opponent's monster) *Keen Ear, Jisen (Cannot be destroyed by opponent's card effects) *One Hit, Shidan (After its attack, you may put a monster hand card into the soul of your《Linkdragon Order》monster to draw a card) *Quake, Estoma (When it enters field, you may drop the top card of your deck - if it is a《Linkdragon Order》, gain 1 life) *Resolute, Hirate (Cannot be returned to hand nor Rest by opponent's card effects) *Rising Thundercry, Agito (On attack, destroy an opponent's monster) *Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito (At the start of your attack phase, you may put a card from drop into this card's soul) *Rushing, Tricera (During your turn, it gets power+2000 for each of its souls) *Shredder, Takatsume (On attack, you may pay 1 gauge to destroy an opponent's card) *Slowly, Gryhunme (Its power and critical cannot be reduced by your opponent's card effects) *Swordflash, Goeh-goeh (Stand this card when it attacks and destroys an opponent's monster) *Tempest, Shokushi (During your turn, gets power+2000) *Thunderaxe, Agito (On attack, gets Attack for the turn) *Thundercry and Thunderflash, Agito (When it enters field, gets power+10000 for the turn) *Thunderpeak Linkaxe, Agito (When it enters field, gets Penetrate and Attack for the turn) *Wicked Tongue, Tantan (All cards on the opponent's field get power-1000 and defense-1000) *Vigorous, Mincy (On attack, choose a monster on your opponent's field, and you may drop a soul from this card. If you do, destroy the chosen card.) *Willed, Johaku (During your turn, gets power+5000) Size 2 *Heavyquake, Futomo (When it enters field, destroy an opponent's monster) Size 3 *Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito (This card's souls cannot be dropped by opponent's card effects) Dual Cards Size 1 *Link Bandit Leader, Masato ('' When this card link attacks, destroy a monster on your opponent's field. If you do, draw a card'') Category:Ability Name Category:D Category:Ancient World